


Untamed World The Lost City of Atlantis

by narwhalpuppy



Category: The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: Ren is hosting Untamed World until he is called to do a Spy Mission to take down an evil Sea Dragon and his minions. Stimpy is missing in the process.





	Untamed World The Lost City of Atlantis

Ren and Stimpy Presents

 

A Narwhal Puppy Production.

 

Untamed World Lost City of Atlantis. 

 

* * * 

 

The opening theme to Ren and Stimpy's nature show 'Untamed World' plays. Then it cuts to the scene where Ren is examining a rock through a magnifying glass. "Ren you're on". the camera man said in the background. Ren stops what he's doing. "Oh, we are on! Oh sorry! ha ha." Ren faces the camera. "Hello. Welcome to another editeeon of Untamed World. I am your host, Marlon Hoek!" Ren is going to announce Stimpy, "And over here ees my asseestant, Steempson! Steempy! Come over here!!" The camerman pans over to Stimpy's place and the idiotic blue nosed, red manx cat was mysteriously absent. Ren takes notice that Stimpy didn't answer nor was Stimpy even in the vicinity. "I can't do thees show weethout heem! Where ever could hee bee?" Ren became overwrought trying to look for Stimpy. Ren searched around the studio where Untamed World is being filmed. "STEEMPY STEEMPY! COME OUT! COME OUT! WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Ren looked everywhere, inside encyclopedias. "STEEMPY!" down a bathtub drain "STEEMPY!", inside a toilet, "STEEEMPY!" Ren cracked open a globe, "STEEMPY!" Ren out of the building then the camera man still followed him as Ren looked down a manhole, "STEEMPY!" Ren saw that the camera man who following him as he ran to the stop of the studio building. "STEEMPY!" Ren turns to the camera, "Why are you following me around for?" the chihuahua demanded. "Uhhhh, ratings?"! Ren slapped the cameraman with brute force, "IS THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE EEN THE ENTERTAINMEENT EENDUSTREE CARE ABOUT? EEDIOTS!" The camera man yelled as he fell into the ground. "HOPE MY BUDGET CUTS FOR THIS SCENE!" 

 

Ren ran back inside the studio and ran in circles. "STEEMPY! STEEEMPY! STEEMPY! OVER THERE!" Ren's search for the missing Stimpy came to a close when he heard the phone ring. Ren paused for a minute as his eyes stuck out. Then he ran to pick up the phone perhaps it was information about Stimpy. But Ren couldn't help but by annoyed by the sudden phone call. Ren picks up the receiver and yells, "HELLO? THEES BETTER BE GOOD! TRYEENG TO PUT ON A SHOW HERE! MY SIDEKEEK EES MEESEENG EEN ACTEEON! the voice on the other end was a secret agent. "Hello, is this Ren Hoek?" Secret Agent asks. "YES THEES EES HEEM!" Ren answered back. "Come over to our headquarters at once." said the secret agent. "Do you know where it is?" asked the agent. "Yes you're right across the street, I'll be right over!" Ren runs into the building across the street that was the secret agent presided. The building was called SpyCorp.

Walking into an office full of Law Textbooks, Ren approaches the Secret Agent full of fear. "You wanted to see me, sir?" asked a dubious Ren. "Ahhh yes, Ren Hoek. You have arrived. We have been looking for a man like yourself!" proclaimed the secret agent. "What do you need me for?" Ren couldn't help but be curious. "Your friend Stimpy is missing in action. And we are going to recruit you to find him." Ren was relieved to know there was nothing for him to be afraid of. "Recruit? You sir got yourself a deal!" said Ren as he smiled slowly. "My name is Pat McGroin, the head of SpyCorp! Secret agent at your service." the secret agent revealed his name. "Where was the last time you saw Steempy?" asked Ren. 

Pat McGroin got out a projector and put film in it. The picture began to play. 5.....4.....3.....2......the picture showed an underwater city. Then Enya's Caribbean Blue plays. That lasted for about 5 minutes showing the location shots of Atlantis. A voice over in the picture says, "Atlantis! Call now for this free brochure! The number is 1-900-ATLANTIS! Repeat 1-900-ATLANTIS!" Then the picture stops. "Wait a meenute? He's on vacation and Steempy deedn't invite me?" Ren was now steaming mad. "No, he's not on vacation. We've been investigating that Stimpy was on his way to your Untamed World show until he was nabbed by a Sea Dragon! We know this for a fact." explained Pat McGroin. Ren feeling calmer, knowing Stimpy didn't bail out on him, but he still wanted to find Stimpy. "That's a close shave! Knowing he eesn't on vacation! What do I have to do?" Pat Mcgroin hands Ren a brochure. 

"We need you to go to Atlantis. Take down the Sea Dragon, his henchmen, and the mad scientist who invented him. Then you will find your friend, Stimpy! From now on, you are Ren Hoek, Super Agent Double Minus One!" Ren stood proud and saluted, "I shall look for my meeseeng friend! I shall not let you down!" vowed the chihuahua. "Good! I thought you had some intelligence! You'd make a great spy for this mission!" said Pat McGroin as he leads Ren to a deck with a submarine that looked like a Jetsons car and handed Ren a bag of weapons. "Be sure to use these! You're going to need them!" said Pat McGroin as he saw Ren off on his mission to go to the underwater city of Atlantis. Ren goes inside the submarine and takes the weapons bag with him. Ren dives underwater with the submarine. "Happy and safe travels. Godspeed!" Pat McGroin called out. Then the secret agent walked into his office to find an old man sitting there. The old man asked, "Did you hire the chihuahua for that Atlantis mission?" "Sure did. If anyone can do it, it is Ren Old Fart!" A farting noise from the Old Man was heard.

 

* * * 

 

 

Moments have passed, Ren was driving around the ocean in the submarine given to him by Pat McGroin, whom the psychotic Chihuahua was now working for at SpyCorp. "My name ees Minees One! Double 0 Minees One! It was Tuesday, 13:00 pm. I was workeeng the day watch out of SpyCorp! Looking for my eediot helper and lackey Steempy in the underwater world of Atlantees. My name is Ren Hoek! I carry a bag!" Ren said narrating as he was referring to the mission and the weapons bag Spy Corp gave him. A low droned voiceover said, "The story you are about to see is intensely accurate. The names have been changed to protect the Yaks, nubile children who play with Logs, and Big Fat Floated Idiot Cats!" The Dragnet theme played as Ren was driving around the ocean looking for Atlantis. 

Words appeared that read: 6,000,000 miles away. Ren saw the fabled underwater city under a dome. Just as Ren was about to go inside, he was stopped by an Octopus Traffic Cop. "Can't let you in unless I see some ID!" advised the Octopus Traffic Cop. Ren getting getting his savage mode said, "You're going to be that way about eet, eh?" "It's the law, show me your ID and I'll let you into Atlantis." The Octopus advised. Ren puts on a mask of Dylan Thomas hoping the Octopus will let him in. "Don't you know who I am? I am Dyleen Thomees! Famous Poet!" The Octopus Cop didn't buy it. "Bull! You've been watching too many cartoons, get outta here!" "Look I'll prove eet. Allow me to read you one of my beateeful poems! Now as I was young and easy under the apple ... "

The Octopus Traffic Cop was getting very upset and grabbed Ren out of his submarine and forcibly took off Ren's Dylan Thomas mask. "I don't know exactly what kind of game you're trying to play here......." Ren tries another chance of getting inside the dome as he puts a pumpkin on his head. "Actually, I'm really the Great Pumpkeen, Charlie Brown!" The Octopus wasn't going to take anymore crap. He took the pumpkin off Rens head. "There is no great pumpkin, punk! You're in for it now! You looked for trouble, you got it!" Now The Octopus had Ren by his limbs and tries to throw him out. Ren protested, " Trouble?' Meester, you don't know the meaning of the word! I leave for trouble! Trouble's the pleat een my pants! The leequeed een my plumber! The gomer een my pyle! Trouble's my maiden name!" The Octopus Cop punches Ren repeatedly as Octopus shouts at him, "KO! KO! Body blow! Body blow!" Ren was getting very antagonistic the more he was getting punched. Ren remembered his weapons bag and pulled out the first thing he could find. A gavel. Ren pushed the button on the gavel and out came a gloved hand that threw a pie in the Octopus's face which made ink come out of him. The gloved hand from the gavel Ren used had a button he pushed and out came another gloved hand that slapped up the Octopus's face left and right then gouged his eyes out. Ren licked the frosting from the pie, "Cherries!" The Octopus got thrown into the ocean depths. Ren goes back inside the submarine feeling victorious. 

"I've had all I can stand from you, Kowalski!" Ren yelled at the Octopus floating away into oblivion. Ren goes back inside the submarine and he sees a Yellow Submarine enter the dome that lead to the city of Atlantis. Inside the Yellow Submarine there were moustached men in mop hair cuts who talked over each other in British accents. "I got eet! I shall follow that yellow sub!" Ren said delightedly. Ren followed the yellow sub without any problems and he was now in the City of Atlantis. Ren's eyes popped out as he saw what ruins the city was in. "Thees waseen't een the brochure or the veedeo!" Ren looked at the brochure given to him by SpyCorp which had pictures of Atlantis looking like a majestic idyllic city. Much to Ren's trepidation, Atlantis wasn't the paradise he thought it would be. Ren tried looking around for Stimpy with no such luck as Stimpy was nowhere to be found. 

 

That consumed Ren with inner rage building up inside him. "I've heard of Space Madnees! If I don't find Steempy soon..... But now I might geet, 'OCEEN MADNEES!'" Ren screamed on top of his lungs insanely where one can see veins in his eyes as they widened. Instead it had shattered buildings, and rubble in unlivable conditions. "Someone ees tryeeng to mess weeth me! We'll I'll show them who they're deeeleeng weeth! Steempy eesnt meeseeng at all, eesnt he!!" Ren's indignation about seeing Atlantis for what it really was went away as he saw a huge fang toothed the size of King Kong terrorizing the once alluring city. Although Ren still wanted to find Stimpy, he was in the mood to kick some serious butt!

 

* * *

 

Ren got out of his submarine and was ready to take on the Fang Toothed Fish. Ren got out his weapons bag and pulled out a missle launcher. "I'll stop heem!". Feeling confident and on top of his game. Ren loaded up the missile launcher with crabs. The Fang Tooth Fish saw Ren and tried to swipe him. Ren jumped backwards to avoid him. Ren yelled at the Fang Tooth Fish, "In no time at all, you'll be a carcass rotteeng een the sun! So seek of thees garbeege!" Ren shot at the Fang Tooth Fish when it roared and filled it's mouth with crabs he was shooting from the missile launcher! The Fang Toothed Fish choked on the crabs and fell off the building into his death. Ren looks at the screen and tells the audience, "Admeet eet, waseent that beauteeful? Poignant?! Touching?!" Back at SpyCorp, Pat McGroin and Old Fart were watching TV. Skipping through the dials. All the shows were about Muddy Mudskipper and Wilbur Cobb. Commercials played that announced, "Have you been injured and lost your organs?". " Breast Implants for chickens?! ". Old Fart says, "It's rather boring when we send someone else instead of us on a mission, ain't it?" Another farting sound is heard when Pat McGroin responds, "You took the words right out of my mouth, friend!"

 

* * * 

 

As Ren was driving around in the submarine the disorganized underwater city that was rumored to be a paradise. "Now to find Steempy!" said Ren. However, fate had other plans. A shark hit the side of Ren's submarine that made his murder meter go up about 5000 points! "GGRRRRR!!!!! Underwater City of stupeed Atlantees!" growled Ren. The shark had a bag of money in his hand as if he robbed a bank. Ren decides to chase after the shark. "You'll never geet away from me you blood suckeeng vermeen!" Ren followed the shark into a building that was shockingly functional and intact. Ren didn't have time to notice. The shark swam inside as fast as he could and Ren jumped out of the submarine and into the building. Ren found himself in a dark room. Once the lights came on, Ren found himself surrounded and cornered by a ruthless gang of sharks and killer whales. Ren put on a brave front on the outside, but inside he was terrified of the size of those sharks and whales. Ren's sweat was pouring from his head. 

"Welcome to the party, pup!" laughed one of the sharks. Trying not to show fear Ren yells, "Don't try anytheeng funny you feelthee worms and swines!" "We got a few friends who are just aching to meet....I mean....beat....wait.... pummel you!" laughed one of the whales. "Who are you, anyway?" asked one shark. Ren introduces himself, "I am Hoek! Ren Hoek! Agent Double 0 Minees One!" The sharks and whales laugh at him. "What are you after?" asked a whale. "Where ees Steempy? Know you guys got heem! Also, I happeen to know you work for a Sea Dragon and a Mad Sceenteest! If you don't tell me where Steempy ees, I'll COMMEET HOMEECIDE YOU!" The same shark that bumped into Ren's submarine sneered at him, "Stimpy? We ain't ever heard of no Stimpy!" "We don't know any sea dragons or mad doctors neither!" denied the sharks and whales as they didn't want Ren to know that they were indeed working for the mad scientist and sea dragon. Feeling he has nowhere to turn, Ren reaches into his weapons bag. The sharks and whales laugh at him. "A bag? That's the best you got?" teased one of the whales. "Yeah, haha! You gonna do? Suffocate us?" taunted one of the sharks at Ren. The first weapon Ren was able to reach was a leaf blowers. "Gosh what a wuss!" "That little shrimpo dork don't stand a chance between us!" the sharks and whales said to each other.

"Thees leaf blower can fire up to feefty rounds per seceend! Wheech one of you wants their grass blown?" Ren warned the sharks and whales. Ren activated the the leaf blower but in a moment of awkward clumsiness, he by accident blew it in his face. Making him an even bigger target for the sharks and whales. "Looks like the skinny puppy blew it!" said two sharks. Then the whales and sharks make their move on Ren. They all tackle the chihuahua. "Ooooh, what I'm gonna do with you!" Ren shouted. The fight Ren got into with the sharks and whales made the building jump up and down and made it shake. Explosions and glass breaking were heard. Overtime, Ren came out as the champion as he hovered over the sharks and whales he beat the living daylights out of.

"NOBODY EVER CALLS ME SKEENY!" Ren then heard a familiar voice from upstairs. "Happy Happy Joy Joy!" It was Stimpy, Ren totally rejoiced when he heard his faithful campanion. "STEEMPY! I'm coming to get ya!" Ren called. The sharks and whales were still knocked out from Ren's beating, "Don't go away! hehehehehehehhe!" Ren laughed cheerfully.

* * *

 

Ren ran upstairs and followed the sound of Stimpy's voice. "Happy Happy Joy Joy!" Ren found a door and broke it down with a single punch of his fist. Inside there was a typical laboratory with machines, chemistry set and beakers with a mad scientist. His name was Dr. Szakely. He had Stimpy in a bathtub full of cement. Stimpy was hooked up to the machine. Dr. Szakely took a look at Ren and wasn't too happy about his presence. "Who are you?" Ren yelled back, "Never mind who I am you old fogey dope! I deemand you let go of that younger dope!" Ren then pointed to Dr. Szakely and yelled, "What are you doeeng to my pal?!"

Stimpy saw Ren and waved at him spastically, "Hi, Ren! This is my very special friend, Ren, this is Dr. Szakely, Doctor, this is Ren!" "I don't give a flying crap about introductions!" shouted the disgruntled mad doctor. "You deedn't answer my question!" said Ren to Dr. Szakely. "I am going to turn this cat into a hideous cement monster! Thanks to this machine I have him hooked up with! Then him and I shall both take over Atlantis!" Dr. Szakely laughed evilly. "Nobody turns my bloated sack of blubber chum into a heedeeous ceement monster you Bela Lugosi/Veencent Prince hybreed!" Ren said to insult Dr. Szakely. "Nobody calls me that!" Dr. Szakely yelled as he pushed a button that made him morph and transform into a sea dragon. "That's right! It was I! I! I!!!!! I was the one who destroyed this city! I was the one who send that Octopus, Fang toothed Fish after you! Those sharks and whales you gave a violent beating to, they were working for MEEEEEE! And now I have decided to turn myself into a Sea Dragon! Since you ruined and interfered with my plans I will kill you and your cat friend!" Dr. Szakely who was now a sea dragon got after Ren.

Stimpy watched the whole thing. "No, Ren! Don't hurt him!" Ren got some beakers from the mad doctor's lab that were full of chemicals. Ren threw the chemical filled beakers at the Sea Dragon. That caused the Sea Dragon to weaken. Ren dropped the chemistry set on the floor. "Oops!" Ren said. Ren finished off the Sea Dragon by picking up a machine Stimpy was hooked up to, and hitting the Sea Dragon on the head repeatedly until the Sea Dragon was out cold. Dr. Szakely and his Sea Dragon persona were no more. Stimpy cried as he saw Ren defeating the Sea Dragon. "Ren! How could you! *sob!* That mad scientist was by f...f....friend!" cried Stimpy. "Yeah sure! Some friend he was! Wanteed to turn you eento a deestructeeve monster." Ren said in a cynical remark. "Buttt, I wanted to be a destructive monster!" cried Stimpy. Ren slapped Stimpy then hollared, "FINE! Sit here and wallow! You FAT, You-you STUPID...WHO NEEDS YA?!!" Ren took him out of the cement filled tub. Stimpy then licked the cement off his fur. "Hagaan Daas!" chriped the dimwitted Manx Cat. "You deesgust me!" Ren retorted. 

Ren was walking back to his submarine with Stimpy. "For shame, Ren! That was a very selfish thing you did to that doctor!" "Oh, yes eet ees I who ees selfeesh! I spent the whole day poundeeng sea monsters een thees forsakeen underwater ceety just to look for you!" said the sarcastic Ren rolling his eyes. As Ren and Stimpy left Atlantis the chemicals from the laboratory evaporated into the air and the city was back to it's glorious splendor. 

Back at SpyCorp Headquarters, Pat McGroin gave Ren a medal. "Wear this medal tall, proud, and with dignity!" Old Fart passed gas in Stimpy's face. "I like this guy!" complemented Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy both walked out of the SpyCorp building. Ren looked at the medal, "Alls I got was a medal! I should heeve got, 47 Million Dollars." "Don't worry Ren! At least you got your ol pal, Stimpy!" Stimpy said trying to make his embittered friend feel better. "Want to go do an epeesode of Untamed World? We'll peek up where we left off!" asked Ren. Stimpy squealed and said, "Are we going to discover gross things?!" "Yes we are! Eets good to have you back! I meesed you!" said Ren hugging Stimpy tightly. "OH JOY!" Stimpy said happily. Ren and Stimpy walk back to the studio where Untamed World was being filmed.

* * * 

 

The episode of Untamed World Ren and Stimpy were going to do was just about to begin. After the opening, we see Ren in a safari suit, and pith helmet and Stimpy in a pith helmet too with a magnifying glass. "Hello, welcome to another edeetion of Untamed World. I am your host, Marlon Hoek, and thees here is my lovely companeeon, Steempson!" Ren introduced himself on Untamed World. Ren continued, "Een today's epeesode we will examine..... It all came to a dramatic halt when the cameraman from earlier broke into the studio. Ren saw and yelled, "A maniacal lunateec cameaman!" 

The cameraman said to Ren, "You pushed me off the studio building! Think anyone was going to forget about that?" The cameraman took the camera and began smashing the Untamed World Set. Ren and Stimpy were about to run away. "I think we better make a break for it, Ren!" Stimpy trembled. "For once een your patheteec life, you're right!!" Ren shouted as he and Stimpy were running away from the cameraman's angry wrath. "Kind of ironic, huh Ren!" Stimpy said to Ren as they were running from the cameraman. Ren responded, "Keep runneeng or else we'll be dead you eediot!" "Get back here! Come back here and take your punishment!" The cameraman was yelling at Ren and Stimpy as he chased them into the sunset. 

 

The End

 

The Proceeding Has Been a Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
